


【玄亮R18】《等雪来》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 寡妇文学, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 依然是一个点梗，全文完结，寡妇文学，自渎play，南征背景，视角偏亮，这个本来是扭三向，但是写了一会感觉什么向都不是，所以干脆放飞了。用了一点三国演义的梗，开假车，雷慎，极其ooc。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【玄亮R18】《等雪来》

南中九月，燠热依然。氲湿的地气自群峦间蒸腾而起，将一整座苍苍密林笼罩成为一片稠重的闷青色，闷青色浸入长河水，被长河水挟向西流，由浓转淡，渐渐看不见了，最终，悉数没进了远方迷漫的灰紫大雾中。

四下鸦雀无声。雾中的河面上只有一道竹桥可供前行，竹桥浅窄，仅能容一人过，且极老旧，桥身上甚至开裂出了细小的纹路。诸葛亮沿着这道竹桥走进雾里，已颇有一段时间了。张翼有些沉不住气，他盯紧了远处的茫茫大雾，竹桥的轮廓分外清晰地烙印在他的眼底，像是一根笔直的弓弦，在张翼看来，这根脆弱的弓弦随时都有绷断的可能。剑柄撞到铜甲上，发出一声突兀的嗡鸣，张翼伸手按住腰间长剑，将剑刃拔出了数寸，寒光隐约一晃，“丞相究竟何时才能回来？”

“将军请稍安勿躁，我不知道你们的丞相究竟何时才能回来。”

“你！”张翼又将长剑从鞘中拔出了一截。

闪动的剑光惊动了在树丛里假寐的鸮鸟，为蜀中军队充作向导的土人老者似乎并不怎么畏惧张翼的刀剑，他的声音和鸮鸟飞掠而起的声音一同响起，回荡在深蓊的山林里，显得尤为诡谲阴森，“谁又能知道呢？那里有经年不散的瘴雾，如果将军实在担忧的话，可以带着大军走进去看看，只是能不能顺利的走出来，就是另外一回事了。”

“你是在威胁我等吗？”张翼深吸了一口气，他强行按捺住心头的怒火和不安，慢慢地把剑摁回鞘内，“你要是当真敢耍什么花样，跟你说话的，只怕就会是这柄剑了。”

一枚棋子沿着张翼的话音，在深山间落了下来。

南中的天气素来无常，山阳正晴，山阴却雨，千丝万缕的雨，空翠濛濛。诸葛亮指间的白石棋子落在纹枰上，薄薄的雨光将他的指尖染出一点碧色，恍若轻青微润的冷玉。

孟节朝向棋局，仔细端详片刻，末了，遂拈了霜须，叹息一声。他向诸葛亮一拱手，“果然妙着，竟不能破，是丞相胜了。”

诸葛亮莞尔一笑，一笑过后，他眉间神色清淡依旧，便如风拂水，不见烟痕，“老先生棋艺精深，在下险胜而已，不足为提。只是，因此前有事相求，还望老先生愿赌服输。”

“丞相过谦了，即便丞相不赢这一局棋，老朽也终要把解毒之法告予丞相的。”

孟节从袖中拿出几片竹篾，放在枰前，“所需药草皆写在这上面了，以沸水煎服，分三次饮下，军中疫毒立时可愈。”

诸葛亮拾起竹篾，阅毕，他起身向孟节一礼，“多谢先生解我蜀中大军之难。”

盏中柏子茶半凉了，廊外松花，粉黄正沉沉。

“此外，在下还有一事。”

“丞相要问的，是这山上的瘴雾吧。看来那土人倒是没有欺瞒于你。”

“不错，老朽所居此地，确有瘴气，然而山民们众口相传，反将它传的越来越可怖。这些瘴气，实则是无毒的，只会令人多做几场梦罢了。”

梦又有什么可惧怕的呢？况且这世上，多的是不愿意从梦里醒来的人。

孟节亲自将诸葛亮送到山前。雨飘的更细，老松丹桂的幽郁木气沾在衣袖上，朱红椒花参差地纷坠进生满苍苔的岩缝里，或许是花，或许是飞摇无定的游魂。香浮花落，满山都像是一个梦……有风吹过，诸葛亮回过眸去，雨丝的末尾悄然无息地打湿了眼睫。

风更远，山青处更青。

“不知会带来什么样的梦。”他蓦然说。

“大概是美梦吧。”孟节道，“否则，这世上又怎会有不愿意从梦里醒来的人呢。”

而诸葛孔明，向来是很少做梦的。

直到竹桥吱呀的响动由远及近，诸葛亮的身影缓缓自河雾深处现出。张翼眼前一亮，这才长舒了一口气，他急忙召集身后军士，纵马奔去，将诸葛亮从桥头迎了过来，还未等张翼开口，诸葛亮匆匆取出袖中竹篾，递给了他，细细叮嘱道，“你立即前往军营，命人将其上所写的药草采来，以沸水煎服，分三次饮下。不可耽误，快去！”

“是！”张翼接过了诸葛亮手里的竹篾，一时间，却又放心不下，“那丞相你……”

“我随后就到。”诸葛亮斩钉截铁地挥了挥手，示意他不必再讲下去，“走吧。”

先前因节令苦热闷燥之故，更兼水土不服，是以蜀军多感疫病，孟节的药方甚为灵验，三服饮下以后，兵士已见症愈。诸葛亮随着军医亲赴了数营，直到确信此药效用非虚，方回转至中军大帐。彼时夜色昏昏，帐内掌起灯火，马谡抱着一摞诸葛亮才批复过了的竹简踏出营帐，一抬头，便见到魏延已近帐前。

“文长将军且慢。”马谡连忙拦下魏延，一边转身看了一眼背后，“丞相忙了一整日，如今刚坐下用了饭，将军若没有十分急切的军情，还是稍待片时，再来面见丞相吧。”

话音刚落，二人便听到了诸葛亮的声音，“幼常，是谁在外面？”

魏延闻言，侧目扫了一眼马谡，旋即扬声应道，“丞相，是我。”

“文长？”但听帐内人的语声顿了一顿，“进来说罢。”

东天升起一钩浅玉样的弯月。

魏延甫一入帐，入眼则是诸葛亮持灯立在案前的侧影，摇曳的灯火照亮了壁上地图的一隅，焰光倏忽从他柔长的发丝滑了过去，宛若月影脉脉滑过黛灰色的云雾。轻云霏霏、花雾盈盈间，诸葛亮将灯放回案头，款款坐了下来，攘袖拾起一卷文书，语气沉静如常，“何事？”

冷香迤逦，袅然四散。魏延不敢再看，更不敢怠慢，于是将欲禀之事一一地回报了，说完最后一个字，却未见诸葛亮有所应答。满帐皆静，他好似只能听得到自己心口擂鼓般的振荡声。

正当魏延犹疑之际，诸葛亮的声音再度拂过了耳畔。

他意味不明地轻笑了一下，辨不出是何情绪，“好，文长今日辛苦了，先去歇息吧。”

“是。”

魏延只有低下头，依言走出军帐。中军大营的帷幔在身后窸窣垂拢，自此冷香隔绝，春云隐尽。唯有头顶一弯皎白明月升的更高，时气分明还燥热着，那一弯月色却是冷的，又静又冷地莹莹流照，清芳雪艳，不可方物。兴许，要一直这般冷下去了。

魏延离开营帐时，恰逢马谡归来。诸葛亮见来人是他，遂含笑朝他招了一招手，一旦笑起来，眉和眼俱是弯弯的，“幼常啊，来，替我磨一会墨。”

“不知文长将军带了何等消息，教丞相如此开怀？”漆黑的墨块在砚石上周旋厮磨，徐徐化开。诸葛亮展开一卷绢帛，凝着墨的笔尖在帛面上连连勾画描摹，他画的分外入神，手指在晃动的暗黄灯影里荡出清浅的玉色，马谡尚看不出他画的是什么，只听诸葛亮絮絮讲着，“倒也不是什么重要的消息，不过，因为这个消息，我想到了一桩东西，我今夜将它的图样画出来，明日吩咐营中工匠做出，到时你们就会明白了。”

既然如此，马谡也不再多问。他继续默然地为诸葛亮磨着墨，松烟墨融时有声，轻细而隐昧，如松花暗落，幽伴清姿。这一张图样画的时间很长，增删修改数次，且时不时有偏将长史等人入帐，以事相咨，待诸葛亮搁笔，已近三更。铜灯上的烛火换了几回，烛影掠过诸葛亮似沾微霜的鬓发，马谡忍不住劝他，“丞相还是早些安歇，切勿劳神了。”

“想是你自己倦了，反而来劝我，对么？”

诸葛亮转眸，见马谡被自己这一句话问的怔怔的，竟是不知如何应答。他不禁失笑一眄，瞳心波光随之一漾，“罢了，幼常替我磨了这半日的墨，是辛苦了，眼下夜深，也该去歇着了。”

……其实，诸葛亮并不觉得困。何况他一贯是个浅眠的人，既不沉溺，便很少能够有梦，纵使有梦，也是短的。

那么，他究竟有没有睡着？起先他以为是风，极轻极暖的风，像一线暗火钻入他的唇，挑开了齿，漫不经心地，微啄浅尝。他不由自主地被这一线火勾着，与它缠绕在一处，醺醺然，恍恍然。可是，后来那火便不太规矩了，急匆匆地扯了他的衣带，一重又一重的衣裾被缓慢掠起，乱云样地堆在臀际，如烟的青纱映着素白的罗衫，罗衫里还藏了一段滑如凝脂的腰，一片光润的背脊……他被撩拨的连骨头都酥软，情不自禁地喘出些馥甜柔艳的吐息，长发流泻，暗香浮动，他诱惑着那线火再对自己更加孟浪些。身体如此，脑海中念的却是另一句毫不相干的话……绝情欲，弃凝滞……

“不要了……”他无力地去推压在身上的人，眼尾泛着一点浅浅的霞粉，像晕开了一朵芙蓉，晕晕迷迷地说，“不要。”

“不要什么了？”

一根手指探入他的口中，打着旋儿，玩弄着他的舌尖，弄的他话也说不出，舌尖无师自通地去舔吮起这根手指，城门已破，如之奈何，任君自采。熟悉的声音低沉温存地擦过他的耳垂，“先生真是极会装可怜啊。”

孔明颤颤地睁开双眸，眼底已然聚起一汪湿润的水色，朦胧氤氲，楚楚欲流。果真是，情态可怜。

他看见一张熟悉的不能再熟悉的面容，却又有些陌生。孔明想起自己上一次见到刘备时，他躺在行宫的御榻上，终于暴露出了风烛残年时的衰朽与颓倦，而不是像他现在见到的这般模样。他身上的铠甲擦拭得生光，鬓角漆黑，眼神明亮，这是多少年以前的刘备？诸葛亮有些记不清了。直至刘备的手指从他的唇间离去，他好似又觉不出他的存在了，一阵惶然里，他连忙抬臂，搂住刘备的颈脖，迫不及待地去吻他，整个人都缠住他，细语绵绵地把他勾留在自己的枕席上，“主公。”

刘备耐心地回应着他的吻，一面抱紧了他。诸葛亮的吻有些许不知所措，不像是吻，更像是毫无章法的咬，时轻时重，留下一连串深深浅浅的齿痕。刘备由着他吻，孔明缠了他半晌，愈缠愈热，热气一丝丝地攀绕着四肢百骸，融进了肌肤，烧的骨缝也逐渐透出痒意来，孔明几乎支持不住，他的性情于欲望一道上无比冷清淡泊，肉体却早已在刘备不急不躁的驯服中变得馥郁而丰韵了，偏偏诸葛亮并不甘心屡次丢盔弃甲，他常警醒自己不可过于贪欢，适可而止，适可而止换来的是适得其反，刘备对他在左将军床榻上的这份规矩和端庄意外的受用，但并不太认同，在他看来，情事亦是一场特殊的杀伐。结果往往是，小先生总是要噙着泪向他求饶的，芍药承春，滴粉含露，眼波媚态横生，求他饶，又求他再弄的狠些。

衣襟敞开，润红的乳尖挺立翘起，硬邦邦地擦过指腹，指腹渐次向下滑去，将月色般的肌肤一寸寸熨得暖了，诸葛亮被他刺激的弓起身，抬起一条腿，磨蹭着刘备的腰侧，他的发际有一点薄薄的汗，花枝款摆，玉暖生香，口中略逸出几缕意乱情迷的呻吟。刘备摸到他张开的双腿间，手掌沾上了些晶亮黏稠的湿濡，他用手指将那些黏稠按揉进他沾花带露的柔软庭户，其间春情暗涌，仿佛是另外一张嘴儿似的，有一下没一下，浅浅咬着刘备的指端，缠绵柔滑的相邀，“湿透了。”刘备的声线醇厚如松风，他压低了嗓音，在诸葛亮耳畔说着话，然而语气又是风轻云淡的，像在说一件最寻常不过的事，这样的寻常不过，如同是在提醒孔明，他而今在以这般承宠求欢的淫荡姿态，准备去断绝情欲，如何才能断绝的尽呢。待昭烈帝赏尽了怀中的香艳景色，他从善如流地握住诸葛亮的手，堪称体贴的指领着他，口吻中半是哄劝，半是诱骗，“备老矣，难免力有不逮，孔明且自己摸一摸。”

诸葛亮教他欺的魂不守舍。他从前没有做过这样的事，他对自己的身体，在某种程度上，着实可以形容为陌生。刘备的动作温和又不容抗拒，他的手从诸葛亮的腕摩挲至掌，领着他将手指伸入久旷的私处，户里入了异物，这异物还是属于他自己的。刘备松开了手，转而去抚慰他湿漉漉的前端，时缓时急地揉搓，引得一股接着一股的酥麻不断从小腹淌进脊骨，又从脊骨渗进了心梢，孔明塌了腰身，小声哼吟着，另一手用力抓紧了榻上的衾褥，他被刘备把玩得满面生晕，双腿张得更开，手指开始无意识地在穴内抽插。滑腻的软肉拥过来，层层叠叠地包裹着，他弄不清何处才是最敏感的所在，只觉得到处都痒的难受，穴肉每一次的翕合迎送都会带来一片难以言喻的蚀骨酸涩。白皙修长的手指从泛着嫣红的穴口略略抽出来一截，又深深探进去，进出含吐间发出渍渍的细微水声，指上黏着湿淋淋的滑润，腿根与身下同样潺潺泥泞，流的一塌糊涂，只把一个素日澡雪履霜的月中美人浪得蜜心紧绞，春潮澌澌；玉山颓欹，桃花芳沁。

刘备的目光定定地倾注在他身上，大抵是由于他的反应过于平静了，目光也过于温柔，他纵容着他的荒唐，目睹着他迷乱时的泣喘，将这一切都收揽进自己的眼中。诸葛亮被困锁在他的目光里，挣脱不能，羞耻之感被仅存的理智掀起，复被翻涌而出的欲焰卷去，余下的只有甬道嘬含着指节的粘腻触感，拔出时紧窒湿热地咬阖，埋进后依依不舍地张吐。如是相持半晌，孔明的发丝散乱淋漓地铺了一枕，手腕更是晃的酸痛，他乏力地蜷起了腿，足尖则因不绝如缕的快感而不自觉绷得笔直，眉心若蹙非蹙，神情似苦似乐，手指还塞在穴里，半睁半掩的双眸里犹溢着绮念，透出两汪丛兰裛露，梨蕊沾雨的甘甜悱恻。

正吊在不上不下，恍惚不足的境地，刘备抓住他的手腕，借给他几分力道，引着他的手指又往里面抽戳来去，带着他的指尖碾转旋磨，刮搔揉动，磨得一次比一次紧，动得一遭比一遭急。孔明全身泛遍了粉意，唤不成声，前后愈加滚烫饱胀，突突地跳，慌得他忙去收缩下身，竟是收也收不住了，莫名的酸美滋味一路往前漫，骤然刺得小腹抽搐着一麻。一紧过后一松，一收伴着一吐，一道清亮黏洇洇地喷出，除此以外，还掺杂着些许温腥的水液，也不知到底泄了什么不得了的，糊里糊涂地往刘备的衣甲上溅了两三点。

云散高唐，月华潋滟西流。他喘着气，筋酥骨饧，又倚进他怀里。月明如静雪，照的眼前发白、发凉，诸葛亮闭了闭眼，再睁开，他的指尖滑过刘备的侧脸。

“路很远吗？”他问。

刘备没有说话，任凭诸葛亮的指尖从他的侧脸缓缓滑过去，语声零星地拂入月色。

“这一次回来，能不能不走了？”

诸葛亮的指尖停留在刘备的下颔，不动了，变作一滴未坠的雨。

刘备抬起手，攥住他的指尖，诸葛亮顺着他去，却试图将指尖牢牢嵌进他的掌心，将它变作一根拔不起的暗钉。

他又问，“是你么？”

诸葛亮听见帐外簌簌落下的月光，像是雪，却不是。

他倚在雪里，看见刘备对自己摇了摇头。

“无妨。”南中的月亮与旧都也没有什么两样，孔明想着这件事，然后去伸臂拥住他。

一瞬间，大雪纷纷扬扬。

……

关于他有没有睡着这件事，和分辨出刘备有没有真的喝醉这件事，一样的难。宴间酒过三巡，刘备的眼神是不太清醒的，但一说到要紧事，他的眼神又清明起来，说完了，便重新回到了先前的酩酊之状。不过今日，诸葛亮认为他是真的喝醉了，他扶着步履飘然的刘备走在花影扶疏的回廊中，夜月素白，刘备走着走着，转过头来对他道，“有时，我确实觉得先生是很可怜的。”

可怜？应该没有什么人会把“可怜”这个字眼跟诸葛亮联系到一起。

这句话实在过于奇怪了。诸葛亮双睫一闪，眨了眨眼，他仰首看了看廊上的月光。今夜的月光明澈得异常，大概就是因为月光明澈得太异常了，所以主公的念头也跟着异常了起来。

——有一件我从未对你说过的事情。我应该早一些遇到你，比如，徐州城。

或者，是比徐州城更早一些的时候。

刘备倏然停住了脚步，诸葛亮立在原地，呆呆地望着刘备靠近自己。温热的气息扑来，刘备好像要去吻他，可又没有去吻，他只是微微笑了一笑，靠近他，随即伸出手，以指为梳，将无心从孔明鬓边散落的细碎发丝，往他耳后拢了一拢。

“无妨，你以后有我了。”


End file.
